Inescapable and Undeniable
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Elena Gilbert, a fugitive on the run, goes to London, hoping to find a place to lay down and plan her next move. Damon Salvatore is the bounty hunter who is sent to bring her to justice. There's one problem: he's also in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Inescapable and Undeniable**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, the idea for this story came to me out of boredom (go figure, huh?). It's a Delena AU/AH and the plot is this: Elena Gilbert, a fugitive on the run, travels to London, hoping to find somewhere to lay low and plan her next move. Damon Salvatore is the bounty hunter sent to bring her to justice. There's one problem: he's also in love with her.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as it's written. Oh, and each chapter will be told from both viewpoints (Chapter 1 – Elena, Chapter 2 – Damon, etc.)**_

**Chapter 1**

_Elena's POV_

Heathrow Airport seemed to bustling with activity as I made my way to the baggage claim. I just arrived a few minutes ago, but it seemed like forever. I also looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me. When I saw that there was no one except the people I had been on the plane with, I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been on the run from the law for over a month now, wanted for murder. I couldn't remember my victim's name. In fact, I couldn't even remember doing it. One minute, I was talking to the man, nice and friendly as you please, and the next, he's laying in a pool of blood at my feet. Even though the memory of the crime I committed was a blur, I still needed to lay low for a while and plan my next move. With any luck, I could probably blend in with the people here and hope to God that my cover doesn't get blown.

After what seemed like a long walk, I finally reached the baggage claim and retrieved my luggage. I looked over my shoulder again, having gotten the suspicion that I had indeed been followed. And by him. That insufferable bounty hunter that I had been trying to evade. I swear, if he followed me here, he must really be desperate.

_Just keep calm, Elena_, I thought. _He's probably not even here, so why get yourself all nervous?_

Completing that thought, I proceeded to the car rental, where I had reserved a car under Jenna Sommers, my aunt's name. It seemed sneaky and underhanded, but I couldn't give them my name, or I'd look suspicious.

When I got to the window, I said, "I'm here for the car I reserved. Jenna Sommers?"

The woman at the desk seemed to zip through the files on the computer database until she found the information that was supplied to them, nodding when she got to the reservation in question. "There you are, Miss Sommers. Your car is in the lot for you."

She handed me the keys, which I gladly took. "Thank you, ma'am. You have a nice day now."

Without giving the woman a chance to reply, I walked out of the airport, looking for the lot my rental car was in. I smiled when I saw it, a sleek black Audi. Wasting no time, I opened the trunk, placed my luggage into it, shut it, climbed into the car, and drove away, hoping to get to the hotel before it got too late. I had my room there reserved under Jenna Sommers as well. I knew that my ruse probably wouldn't work for long, but at least it was better than nothing.

As I drove away from the airport, I went past a man who was reading a newspaper, and quite close to his face too. Stupid ass, didn't he realize that he could hurt himself, or someone else for that matter, if he wasn't careful? Of course, I was in too much of a hurry to say anything to him, so I kept on my way. When I got a few feet away from him, I got a weird vibe, like I had seen him before. But, that was stupid, right? I mean, I never saw that guy before in my life, so how could I think that I knew him?

_Relax, Elena, it's your imagination,_ I thought. _Just get to the hotel and you'll figure out where to go from there._

I then looked in the rearview mirror, I could've sworn the guy looked up from the paper then and was watching me. No, it couldn't be, could it? Impossible, there were probably thousands of men with black hair and blue eyes walking around, it probably wasn't who I thought it was.

_It'll be a cold day in hell when I let Damon Salvatore catch me. He might have a track record of over a hundred captures, but this is one fugitive he's never going to catch._

_**Note: Short beginning, I know, but it's a setup for the next chapter, where I'll have Damon's POV. I must admit, I haven't done an alternating POV story in a while, but I think I'll be fine.**_

_**Enjoy! Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Elena arrives in London, hoping to lay low and plan her next move.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! I love you guys!**_

_Damon's POV_

I see the car go past me as I look up from the paper I am reading. I can hardly believe my luck, it's Elena. And right on time too. She didn't even know that I had followed her here, but then again, that was the point of being secretive about following the person you're after. Under no circumstances are they to know you're there, or everything gets shot to hell.

In a way, I kind of feel bad about having to bring her in, and just because I secretly think she's innocent of the crime she's wanted for. No, it's because I find her positively beguiling, and I'd throw my career away for her. No one else knows of my love for her, not even Elena herself. Well, not yet anyway. Once I catch up to her, I plan on telling her how I feel, and possibly save her from the hell she's been forced to endure during the time she's been on the run.

I then decide to follow the car, hoping to see what hotel she was going to be staying in. I crumble up the paper and hail a cab. When the guy stops, I show him my badge and tell him to follow the car. No sooner do I get in than I hear my phone ring. Shit, who the hell could be calling me? I look at the ID and see my brother's number. Leave it to Stefan to butt in at the most inopportune moments. Incidentally, Stefan is also a bounty hunter, and in the last month alone, he brought at least fifty criminals to justice.

I am tempted to ignore his call, since I am in no mood to talk to him. However, I can't help but be curious about why he would call me, so I force myself to take the call.

"Stefan. To what do I owe the honor of hearing your voice?"

"What, it's a crime for a guy to call his brother?"

"Depends," I said. "Now, seriously, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that you still owe me $500.00," said Stefan. "Don't tell me you forgot our little wager?"

"Wager?" I said. "Stefan, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You did forget, didn't you?"

"I didn't forget," I said. "I just don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Stefan sighs and says, "At Klaus' bachelor party, you bet me $500.00 that I couldn't catch Mason Lockwood, the loan shark that I've been tracking for almost two months."

"It's vaguely familiar," I said. "Let me guess, you caught him?"

"You guessed right, brother," said Stefan. "I caught the son of a bitch as he was picking up some chick in Hawaii."

I must admit, I was impressed. Mason Lockwood was considered to be one of the hardest criminals to catch. Of course, it was probably just dumb luck that the little bastard managed to track down a guy like that. And now, he expects me to give him $500.00? Was he freaking serious?

"I'd say it was pure dumb luck that you caught Mason," I said. "And as far as me owing you $500.00, I owe you shit. Besides, we were both drunk off our asses, since we were at a bachelor party when the so-called 'wager' was made, so the 'wager' is therefore null and void."

"You can claim that all you want, Damon," said Stefan. "Doesn't change the fact that I expect you to pay up."

I sighed. Honestly, sometimes I wish I was an only child, Then, I wouldn't have to put up with Stefam's bullshit. I hang up on him then. I don't care if he tries to call back. Hell, I don't even care if he's pissed at me when he calls back.

That's when I see Elena's car pulling up to what appears to be the Lancaster London Hotel. Shit, this woman must've thought of everything when she booked her trip. The Lancester London was a very high end hotel. It makes you wonder if she either stole a shit load of money just before fleeing the country, or she had someone make the reservations for her. Either way, I'm impressed by her taste. Not everyone can be so lucky as to get a good room at this place.

Still, I can't let this deter me. If she was going to be staying in a place like this, then damn it, so was I. I tell the driver to let me off at the entrance, give him a tip, and head inside. I know that Elena will be heading in any time, and I wanted to be where I could see her, but she couldn't see me.

Upon walking into the hotel, I took a seat in one of the chairs in the lobby. Sure enough, I see her walking through the door. Shit, she was stunning. Her long, dark brown hair glistened under the lights. Her radiant brown eyes had a gleam to them. Her body was ideal for a guy like me to caress as I hold her naked in my bed after a night of passionate love. To top it off, her lips were just begging to be kissed and nibbled. If I had my own, I'd certainly enjoy kissing and nibbling those luscious lips.

As she walked to the desk, I watched her carefully. After all, I want to do this right. I then hear her checking in, saying she's Jenna Sommers. Figures she'd use her aunt's name for her alias. If she used her real name, she'd look suspicious. Ah, she's a clever little minx, my Elena. Well, she's not my Elena yet, but I had a feeling she will be soon.

_**Note: Yeah, this chapter is just a little longer than the first. Don't worry, there will be Delena romance in here eventually. I'm just building up to it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Damon follows Elena to the Lancaster London Hotel, where he sits in the lobby and carefully watches her as she checks in.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Elena's POV_

_Lancaster London Hotel..._

I proceed over to the desk and give the receptionist there my assumed name. After I do that, I watch her quickly go through the database to see if "Jenna" was registered at the hotel. In fact, I'm kind of betting on it, because I remember reserving a room here before I left. When it is confirmed that "Jenna" was indeed registered at the hotel, I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. I don't even want to think about the shit I'd be in if the reservation wasn't here.

"You're in 402, Miss Sommers."

I nod and take the card with the room number on it. Good, all I have to do is go up to my room and plan where I was going to go next. Once I get the key card, I head toward the elevator and as I walk away, I see what appears to be the guy who had been reading the paper earlier. What the hell? No, it couldn't be Damon, could it? How the hell did he find out I was staying here? I quickly press the button for the elevator, or lift, as they call it here in jolly old England. Wouldn't you know it, the damn thing was slow. I get nervous as I wait for it, and then I see Damon coming toward me. Shit, now what was I going to do?

_Stay calm, Elena,_ my mind tells me. _Could be just a coincidence that he's here._

I bite my lip and my heart begins to pound rapidly in my chest as I pray that the elevator hurries the hell up. Finally, I hear the ding and as soon as the doors open, I hurry in and press the 4 button, waiting for the door to close and hoping that he doesn't get in. Thankfully, the doors close before he even gets on and I breathe a sigh of relief. Great, just what I didn't need, a cocky bounty hunter getting on the same elevator as me. If he did, I'd be trapped, without any means of escape. I ignore my pounding heart as the ride up continues, trying to calm myself down. After what seems like forever, I finally arrive on my floor and the second I get off the elevator, a hand grabs me and I'm thrown against the wall, after which my mouth gets covered by said hand. I don't even have to guess who grabbed me, because I look over and see the blue eyes belonging to Damon Salvatore looking into my brown ones. Oh, he just made a big mistake by thinking it'll be easy as all that. Scowling, I kick him in the groin, knocking him to the floor and grabbing his gun, aiming it at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off, you son of a bitch!"

I pant as I continue to point his gun at him, keeping it trained as I see him get to his feet in spite of the obvious pain he was in.

In a somewhat strained voice, he says, "I can help you."

Help me? Yeah, and I'm the reincarnated Princess Diana. "Bullshit. You don't want to help me. You just want to get your money. I know your type, having run from assholes like you since this whole thing started."

I know that I should probably start running right now, but something keeps me from moving. "I didn't know the man I supposedly killed, and I have no memory of doing it."

Damon is on his feet by this time and looks at me. "Elena, listen to me. I know you're innocent. And I wasn't lying about helping you. I can make this whole thing go away. All I ask is that you give me back my gun and trust me."

"I don't believe you," I said. "Why should I believe you?"

I see him approach me and before I can react, he takes his gun out of my hand and puts his hand on the small of my back as he leans in, our faces inches apart as he places his gun in a holster on his belt. "Because right now, I'm the only hope you have."

I go to speak, but I'm silenced by a scorching kiss as his lips meet mine. I hesitate for a second and then return the kiss, my body on fire as I then feel his hands then caress my curves. Shit, for a bounty hunter, he was gentle. The passion in the moment was impossible to ignore. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he wasn't in it for the money or the glory, but for something else entirely.

I then feel him back away a bit and then kiss my neck, making me shiver. "Damon, can I ask a question?"

He takes his lips off my neck for a moment. "Ask away."

"Why are you willing to help me?"

What he says next throws me for a loop. "Isn't it obvious, Elena? I love you."

That's why he's doing this? He's in love with me? Oh, this wasn't what I expected, not at all. "No, it's impossible. Damon, this is impossible. We can't be together. Do you realize just how much shit you're going to be in if they ever find out about this?"

"I do, but I don't give a shit about that."

"You have to," I said. "This is your job we're talking about."

"A job I never liked to begin with," said Damon. "Elena, please, I really do love you. And it's because I love you that I want to protect you, keep the other bounty hunters away from you."

My heart pounds even louder as I listen to him. God, I can't even discourage him from what he's doing. It's like it's in one ear, out the other with him.

"You're crazy."

"For you, yes."

I roll my eyes. "Damn it, Damon, why don't you just give up? I'm trying to make you see that this will never work and you're trying to convince me otherwise. I'm not worth it, Damon."

"That's not true," said Damon. "You're _definitely_ worth it. You're worth risking my career for." He gently brushes my cheek with his hand. "I won't anything hurt you, Elena. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I can protect you, if you'll let me."

I want to protest further, but I can't find the words. Plus, I find it hard to keep from looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. They are the kind of eyes that make even the toughest woman turn to goo and melt on the spot, and his touch is so gentle and those kisses of his, they were as warm and delicious as freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Can you really protect me, Damon?"

He nods. "Yes. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

I'll say this for Damon, he sure drives a hard bargain. "All right, I'll let you protect me."

He says nothing more after that, just kisses me again and, seeing as how we're right outside 402, I use my key card to open it and as soon as the door opens, we go inside.

_**Note: I know, I know, I'm evil, but I wanted to set things up for Damon. I want him to narrate the Delena smut scene. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Elena and Damon have an encounter, during which Elena learns that he is in love with her and wants to protect her.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Damon's POV_

I practically fly into the room, taking Elena with me. Once the door closes behind us, I gently push her up against the door, kissing and nibbling her luscious lips and running my hands up and down her body, my cock responding immediately. My head spins as she kisses me back, opening her mouth to allow my tongue to enter and dance against hers. Shit, I couldn't begin to count how many fantasies I've had about this moment, and it was obvious that one was coming true in this very hotel room.

Elena then jumps up into my arms and I step back, heading toward the bed, kissing her hotly the whole way and almost miss because I'm walking backward. Thankfully, Elena climbs down and pushes me onto the bed, letting go of my lips for the moment and taking her shirt and bra off. I lick my lips as I watch her, in awe of the beauty that is Elena Gilbert. Although it is wrong for me to be with her, I really don't care. As I told her in the hall, she was worth losing my career over.

"You're so beautiful," I said, my heart pounding so fast I was afraid it might explode. "Like a goddess."

Elena smirks at me. "Oh, I'm anything but a goddess, Damon."

I shake my head. "But, you are to me."

She says nothing after that, just attacks my lips savagely as she unbuttons my shirt, throwing it to the floor by her discarded shirt and bra. I return her kiss and undo the button and zipper on her jeans, pulling them down slowly, along with her panties, feeling her shiver against my lips and letting out a muffled scream.

Chuckling against her lips, I nibble her bottom lip. "You like that, _amore mia_?"

Elena nibbles my bottom lip. "Oh, shit, yes!"

"Well, hold on tight," I said. "You're in for a very bumpy ride."

That being said, I kiss her again, pulling her jeans and panties down all the way, throwing them to floor, gently cupping her ass with my hands. Elena lets out another muffled scream as she undoes the button and zipper on my jeans, pulling them and my boxers down, feeling my hard erection against her hand.

I smirk as I then push her down on the mattress, hold her wrists over her head with one hand and drive my throbbing cock into her core, groaning at how hot and tight she was, thrusting hard and fast into her, kissing her roughly and caressing her body with my other hand. I try not to rush things as I continue, wanting to make this moment count.

Elena gyrates her hips against my thrusts, keeping in sync with my movements. She then pulls away from my lips long enough to let out a scream of pleasure, letting me know just how much she is enjoying what I'm doing to her.

"Oh God, Damon!"

I smirk again as I then trail my kisses from her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling playfully with my teeth and then down to the valley between her breasts, licking the tender nipples with my tongue. Elena arches her back and screams again as my hot breath touches her skin. My little tigress was definitely enjoying herself, and frankly, I was enjoying it just as much. I was even liking the fact that we were moving perfect sync with each other, acting as one.

After a while, she pants and says, "Damon?"

I look at her. "Yes?"

"I want to touch you. Could you let go of my wrists?"

I let go of her wrists. "Touch me, baby. I want to feel your beautiful hands on me."

No sooner do I finish that than Elena kisses me and runs her hands across my chest and arms, down my back and then cupping my ass, causing me to thrust a little harder into her. I feel myself get closer to the edge and let out a scream of my own.

"Naughty, naughty, my little tigress," I said. "But, I like the feel of your hands on my ass."

Elena then rolls over so that she is on top of me. "Come on, cowboy. Show me what you've _really_ got."

Wasting no time, I really start to move fast and hard as Elena gyrates at the same speed. Shit, she really is eager, isn't she? Guess she wants to make this moment count just as much as I do.

_2 Hours Later..._

I feel the sweat cascading down my face as I exhale. We had just spent two hours in unadulterated bliss and it had been the best two hours of my life, especially where Elena was concerned. Speaking of Elena, she is asleep next to me, her arms wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my chest.

Poor thing, our little romp must've worn her out. But, that was okay, because she looks so beautiful and peaceful this way. I can't help but fall more and more in love with her as I watch her. I then run my fingers through her hair and gently kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, _amore mia_," I said. "I promise you, I'll find a way to save you from all this, even if we both have to run together."

_**Note: Here you go, guys, some delightful Delena smut. Next chapter will be Elena's POV. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," a steamy moment happens between Damon and Elena, and Damon vows to keep Elena safe, even if they have to run together.**_

_**Thank you for your great reviews, everyone! You guys are awesome! I apologize for the delay, I've been on a block the past couple of days. But, your benevolent author is back to update this bad boy for you. HERE WE GO!**_

_Elena's POV_

I have no idea just how much time has passed since Damon and I had our little romantic romp when I slowly open my eyes. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it reads: 7:30 PM. Shit, it's evening already? Guess it's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun, and Damon and I certainly had tons of it.

Speaking of Damon, I look over and see him asleep, a smile on his face. In spite of myself, I smile as well, since he's just so sexy and his smile is so contagious. Kissing him softly, I get up out of bed and go to the bathroom. As I make my way there, I jump when I hear a phone ring. I carefully look through the discarded clothing on the floor and see that it's my phone that's ringing. I look over to see if Damon is awake, and when I see that he hasn't so much as stirred, I breathe a quiet sigh of relief.

Curious as to who could be calling me, I head into the bathroom since I was planning to do that anyway, and press "Send," bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Elena. Having fun with your new boyfriend?"

I cringe at that voice. Shit, Katherine, I forgot all about her. "How...How did you know about that?"

"You think that Damon was the only one that followed you?" said Katherine. "I followed you too, making sure you didn't screw this up."

"Screw this up?" I said, trying not to raise my voice, knowing that Damon was asleep on the other side of the door. "I didn't kill that guy. You framed me for it. So, why the hell would you care about me screwing things up?"

Although I can't see her, Katherine is smiling on her end. "Call it a twin thing."

"Katherine, I swear to God, if you do anything to hurt Damon, I'll hate you for the rest of your life."

"Such an empty threat," said Katherine. "You always say that you'll hate me, but then you change your mind and give me another chance."

"You may be my twin, but you suck as a sister, Katherine," I said. "I'm through playing your little games. I never wanted to be part of this in the first place. If you don't turn yourself in, I'm going to tell the police myself."

"And they'll believe you?" said Katherine. "Elena, they already think you did it."

"Because _you_ set me up, you lying bitch."

"You can claim that all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you're on the Ten Most Wanted list," said Katherine. "Facts are facts, dear sister, whether you choose to accept it or not." She laughs, ignoring my growls. "Oh, and give my love to Damon."

Before I can say anything, she hangs up. Growling, I bang my fist on the sink, which starts to hurt like hell and I scream out before I can stop myself. Seconds later, Damon appears in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"I heard you scream," he said. "Are you okay?"

I look at him, my heart pounding. "No, Damon, I'm not okay."

"What happened?"

I don't hesitate to tell him, because if I don't, he'll think something is up. "I just got a call from the real murderer. It was my bitch of a twin sister, Katherine. She...She killed that man and then got me framed for it. That's the curse of being an identical twin. You get blamed for shit that the other twin did."

I watch his face as I finish speaking. _Please God, let him believe me. If he loves me, as he told me hours ago, he'll believe that I was set up. After all, he did say he knew I was innocent, so this call from Katherine should confirm that._

"I believe you, Elena."

His words startle me. "Do you really believe me? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I really do believe you," said Damon. "Elena, I'm behind you 100%."

Hot tears sting my eyes as I listen to him and a sob escapes my throat. Damon goes over to me and hugs me, running his fingers through my hair to comfort me. Shit, I feel like I don't deserve him. I love him, and yet, I'm afraid. Not of him, but for him. Katherine might be planning to kill him at this very moment.

"Damon, you shouldn't be with me," I said. "Katherine knows about us and she could be planning to kill you right now."

Damon steps back and looks into my brown eyes with his undeniably sexy blue ones. "No, I'm not leaving you. I promised you that I'd save you, and if it means risking my life, then so be it."

"But, you're in danger," I said. "Can't you see that every minute you're with me, you're about just much closer to death? Damon, I love you, and..."

Damon cuts me off by kissing me with those hot, delicious lips of his. Damn him and his ability to make me melt. I'm trying to protect him and he's refusing to back off. I reluctantly kiss him back, my heart racing as our tongues collide.

After a few minutes, Damon steps back, breaking the kiss, looking into my eyes again. "I love you too, Elena. It's because I love you that I'm not going to back away, not when you need me. Katherine can do her worst, but I don't give a shit." He kisses me again. "You're more important to me than anything else, _amore mia_, including my own life. I'm too involved in this to turn back now."

I say nothing in response, just throw myself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

_**Note: There you go, guys, an update. Didn't expect that, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Elena gets a call from her twin sister, Katherine, who had gotten her framed for murder.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys are amazing!**_

_Damon's POV_

I hear Elena sobbing against my chest and it tears me apart. Shit, I hate feeling powerless, even though I just promised her that I'd protect her. She told me earlier that her twin sister, Katherine, had been the one who actually killed the man and had gotten her framed for it. Then again, such a thing wasn't that hard to do. Both women did look alike, so it would be easy for one twin to commit the crime and to blame the other twin for it.

I run my fingers gently through her hair to console her, feeling her shaking against me. I even find myself hating Kathering for all the torture Elena is being subjected to. Nobody deserves this much misery.

I then step back and lift her chin gently, making her meet my eyes. "Elena, listen to me, okay? We'll get through this."

She shakes her head. "How can you be so sure of that? You don't know just what Katherine is capable of. I do, because I grew up with her. I saw the things that she did, the lives she ruined, everything."

"Maybe not, but I do know that we can't let her win," I said. "I know you think I shouldn't be with you, but the truth is, if I left you to face her alone, I'd be breaking my promise to protect you, and I'd regret it forever."

Elena says nothing, just looks at me. I can tell that she wants to protest, it's evident in her eyes, but she also knows that she can't get me to back down, not when her one chance at freedom rested with me. Of course, I also hope that Stefan doesn't get wind of this, even though he probably will eventually, knowing the son of a bitch like I did. Great, that meant that we not only had Katherine to worry about, but Stefan as well.

When she sees how quiet I am, Elena says, "Are you okay, Damon? You're awfully quiet."

"I'd be lying if I said yes, so I won't," I said. "Thing is, your sister isn't the only thing we have to worry about. My brother, Stefan, is also a bounty hunter, and there's a good chance that he's going to catch wind of this."

"Shit, I didn't think of that," said Elena. "So, what are we going to do?"

I look at her, relieved she didn't say, "What am I going to do?" "Not sure yet. But, I'll think of something. I've handled my brother before, so I know what his tricks are."

"I guess that's a good thing," said Elena. "At least you'll have an advantage over your brother."

I nod, and for a few minutes, there was a silence between us, neither of us moving or speaking. The tension in the room is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. Finally, I take Elena's hand and bring it up to my lips, kissing each of her fingers. God, I love her so much and I want to take her pain away.

Elena watches me, licking her lips. "What are you doing?"

I look at her. "Giving us a distraction." I then look toward the shower and then back at her, my blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "The shower sure looks inviting and I don't know about you, but I'm getting in." I kiss her softly. "Care to join me, _amore mia_?"

Elena returns my kiss while considering my request. Although she is still afraid for me, she can see that I'm doing this for us. Plus, she knew that she couldn't deny the fact that this could be the best way to relieve any tension she may be feeling, even if it was temporary.

Finally, she nods and says, "I'll join you, Damon."

I smile against her lips, kissing her again before closing the door behind us and then turning on the water, leading her into the shower, and closing the curtain before gently pushing her up against the tile, kissing her roughly. Elena kisses me back just as roughly, moaning against my lips as she then feels me spreading her legs apart with my knee and driving myself into her, wrapping her legs around my waist and thrusting hard and fast against her, letting her know just how much I loved her.

Elena gyrates her hips in time with my thrusts, and feeling herself getting close to the edge, pulls away from my lips to let out a scream of pleasure. About half a beat later, I let out a scream of my own, enjoying our moment together just as much as she is. I know that we'd both have to face reality at some point, but for now, we put it out of our minds and focused on each other, because that was all that mattered. No Katherine, no Stefan, nothing, just the two of us.

Elena pants and kisses me, nibbling my bottom lip. "I love you, Damon."

I return her kiss, nibbling her bottom lip. "I love you too, Elena. Nothing will ever change what you mean to me. I'd walk over hot coals for you."

I feel her tremble underneath me as I finish that, since she no doubt can feel the heat of my kisses. Of course, the same could be said about hers. My body is literally on fire with every kiss she gives me, and I feel like I'll burst into flame, like a phoenix.

_**Note: Yeah, I know this is a short update, but I couldn't think of anything else to put here. Oh well, better late than never. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Damon comforts Elena, after which they have a steamy scene in the shower.**_

_**Hey, guys, sorry for the delay, but other writings demanded my attention, but I've decided to update this story. Thank you for the reviews so far!**_

_Elena's POV_

There is a smile on my face as I ready myself by the mirror in the room. Damon had gone to get something from the lobby, but told me that he'd be back in five minutes and to be ready for him when he returns. While I have no idea what our next move is, I do know that we have to try to stay at least a few steps ahead of both Katherine and Stefan, no matter what.

"Going somewhere, Elena?"

I gasp as I heard a sickeningly sweet voice behind me and turn around to see Katherine standing there. "Katherine. How the hell did you get in here?"

"That, my dear sister, is not your concern," said Katherine. "Though, I am surprised that Damon would leave you all alone up here, especially since he vowed to protect you from not only me, but his brother as well."

Her reply makes my heart hammer in my chest. "If you've done anything to Damon, I'll..."

"Relax, I haven't gone anywhere near him," said Katherine. "Not yet, anyway. I saw him as he walked toward the elevator. I must say, Elena, he's hot." She goes over to me and brushes my cheek with her finger, ignoring my trembles. "Awww, what's wrong, Elena? You're not scared of your own sister, are you?"

I growl and step back, making contact with the dresser as I do so. "I'm not afraid of you, Katherine. I just don't like you. How the hell I survived sharing a placenta with you for nine months is beyond me. My only regret is that Mom isn't here to see how much of a sadistic bitch you've become."

Katherine made no indication that my words affected her. Instead, she just smirks at me. "I appreciate the flattery, but that will get you nowhere."

That's when I finally decide to stop talking and take action, having had enough of her mouth. I lunge at Katherine and we fight, knocking over things in the room as we do so. Katherine matches me blow for blow, but I keep going, because I know that Damon wouldn't want me to give up. I love him too much to be outsmarted by the bitch that is my sister.

After a few minutes or so of scuffling, Katherine and I stand face to face, growling at each other. As I stare her down, I keep wishing that Damon hurries the hell up and gets back.

"You're pretty tough, Elena," my sister says, breaking the silence. "I expected the opposite."

"As if I'd ever let you think you're stronger than me," I said. "I've learned quite a bit about self-defense during my time on the run, because I knew it would come in handy one day. Face it, Katherine, I'm not the weak little girl you take me for."

Katherine growls, but then smirks evilly at me. Before I can ask her what she's smirking about, she takes a needle out of her purse and injects it into my neck. It doesn't take me long to realize that the needle is filled with a knock-out serum. I struggle to stay conscious, but the effects of the drug are quick and I fall to the floor, my consciousness slipping.

The last thing I hear before my world goes completely black is Katherine saying to me, "Sleep tight, Elena. And don't worry, I'll take good care of Damon."

_**Note: Evil cliffhanger, I know, but I wanted to do something to up the ante a bit. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Elena has a confrontation with Katherine, which doesn't end very well.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

_Damon's POV_

I head toward the elevator, some pamphlets in my hand, as well as a bouquet of flowers I purchased from the gift shop. I had every intention of making good on my promise to keep Elena safe, and I was also prepared to run with her. My love for her was deep, deeper than the deepest ocean, and if I had to rob a bank, I wouldn't hesitate to do it for the woman I loved.

Just then, I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw Stefan's number on the ID. Shit, why did that little bastard have to call me now? Seriously, didn't he have better things to do than bother me? My curiosity winning out over my annoyance, I pressed "Send."

"Yes, Stefan?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. It's been a few hours since we last spoke."

"I didn't want you to call me in the first place, dumbass," I said. "For your information, I don't need you to check up on me like a child. I'm a grown man, damn it, and if I don't want to talk to you, I have every right to choose that."

"Someone's cranky," said Stefan. "What's going on over there? Any luck catching Elena?"

"I found out some information that I think you'll find enlightening," I said. "Turns out that Elena didn't do it. She's been set up, Stefan. It was her twin sister, Katherine. She killed that guy and blamed the whole thing on Elena."

"And where did you get that little piece of information?"

I roll my eyes at this. Seriously, does he have to be such an idiot? "Elena told me."

There is a silence on the other end as I wait for Stefan to reply. Finally, he says, "You do know that finding her sister is easier said than done, right? She could be anywhere."

"I don't care," I said. "The only thing I'm concerned about is Elena. She's done nothing to deserve this, and come hell or high water, I'm going to see to it that her name is cleared."

I hear Stefan sigh after I give him my speech. At this point, I could give two shits if he believed me or not. He and I have always had a different opinion of what justice was, and I doubted that such a thing would change now. I did, however, hope that he'd agree with what I'm doing. As much of a pain in the ass he may be at times, he's still my brother.

"All right, Damon, as crazy as I think this is, I wish you luck in your quest. And I'll alert other bounty hunters to leave Elena alone and focus on finding Katherine instead."

I smile. "Thanks, Stefan."

I hang up when I see the elevator open, walk in, and press the button for the fourth floor. On the ride up, I think about what I'm going to say to Elena once I get to the room. Given all the shit she's been through, I imagine that nothing would please her more than seeing Katherine being behind bars for the rest of her life for the crime she committed and got her framed for.

I let out a deep breath the second I hear the bell ding for my floor and step off, heading toward 402. Once I'm at the door, I knock gently, wondering if she's decent. Of course, having seen her naked, it wouldn't have mattered to me one way or the other.

"Who is it?"

I smile when I hear the voice on the other side of the door. Elena was being playful, I like that. "It's Damon, _amore mia_."

"Come in, Damon. I'm decent."

I lick my lips and use my key card to open the door. The second I'm inside, I feel myself being pushed up against the wall as Elena kisses me, exploring my mouth eagerly with her tongue. I smile and return her kiss, running my hands up and down her body before kissing her neck.

"I wasn't even gone that long."

Elena smiles at me. "Doesn't mean that I still didn't miss you."

I growl playfully at her reply and kiss her neck again, running my fingers through her hair. As I do, I feel something strange and when I pick up a strand, I see that it's curly rather than straight. How was that possible?

"Did you do something different with your hair?" I said. "It's curlier."

"I wanted to look nice for you, so I put a few curls in my hair. Nothing wrong with that, right?" I feel her run her fingers through my hair. "My sweet, sexy Damon."

I tremble slightly at those words and kiss her lips again, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her. It was here that I notice a needle in her hand and I realize that this isn't really Elena. Growling, I take it out of her hand.

"Katherine, you sneaky little bitch. What the hell are you doing here?"

Katherine smiles at me. "And here I thought my little trick would work on you. Guess you're smarter than I give you credit for. I can see why Elena loves you so much."

"Where is she?" I said, my growls more pronounced. "What have you done with Elena? I'm warning you, you evil little slut, if she's been harmed in any way, I'm holding you personally responsible!" When she doesn't say anything, I add, "Where is she, Katherine? Answer me!"

Katherine doesn't answer me right away, just smiles at me and rolls over so that she's on top of me, taking the needle out of my hand, sticking it into my neck as she uses her other hand to cover my mouth. I struggle against her, but the drug takes effect quickly and I lose consciousness. Katherine smirks, takes my handcuffs out of my pocket, cuffs my hands behind my back, and then throws me over her shoulder as she walks out of the room.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Don't worry, guys, Elena will save Damon from Katherine. In case you're curious, Katherine placed her in the closet after knocking her out.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Inescapable and Undeniable," Katherine tries to trick Damon into believing she is Elena, but Damon figures it out, only to be knocked unconscious.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

_Elena's POV_

I groan as I regain consciousness, rubbing my head as I sit up. It doesn't take me long to figure out where I am, because the minute my vision clears, I see that I'm in the closet, and not just any closet, my closet. It also doesn't take me long to figure out how the hell I got here, because the answer was summed up into one word: Katherine. The bitch! She overpowered me and then got rid of me so that no one interfered with her plans.

Thankfully, the closet had little blinds so that air could come in. Still, I had to get out, so I kicked the door open with my foot and stumbled out, scaring one of the ladies on the housekeeping staff out of her wits. Wait, how long was I out?

Once I got my bearings, I remember why Katherine knocked me out and my heart pounds, sweat pouring down my face.

"Damon?"

No answer. Oh, shit, this was bad. This was really bad. Before I call Damon's name again, I hear a phone ring and I think it's mine, but it is actually Damon's. Not sure who would be calling him, I go and pick it up, looking at the ID screen and seeing "STEFAN" on it. This has got to be Damon's brother, the one he told me about. Of course, I'm not about to ignore it, so I press "Send" and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

Damon's brother doesn't answer at first, but then says, "Damon?"

"No, it's not," I said. "It's Elena."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, the one that was framed for murder by her sister," said Stefan, finally realizing who's talking to. "But, why are you answering Damon's phone? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Brace yourself for this, Stefan," I said. "Damon was kidnapped by Katherine. She knocked me out and put me in the closet so that I didn't interfere with her plan."

"Shit," said Stefan. "This is not good." He sighs and continues, "Any idea where Katherine may have taken him?"

"I don't know exactly," I said. "I mean, London is a big city. She could've taken him anywhere." I run a hand through my hair. "Shit, why did I let this happen? I should've fought harder. I should've killed Katherine when I had the chance."

"Elena, listen to me, this wasn't your fault," said Stefan. "I'll help you find Damon. I just arrived at Heathrow Airport a few hours ago. Tell me where you are and I'll come for you. Then, we'll search the city until we find out where Katherine has taken him."

I hesitate for a second. Should I trust Stefan? I know that Damon has told him about me, but I have no way of knowing if he came alone or had other bounty hunters with him.

"Before I tell you where I am, I need to ask you one thing."

"Sure."

"Are you here alone?"

"Last I checked, the ticket was for one person," said Stefan. "So, yeah, I'm here. Don't worry, I've told the other bounty hunters not to come after you. Elena, I promise you, I believe that you are innocent, just like Damon does. I know you're hesitant to trust me, but I mean what I say."

His words sound sincere enough, so I see no reason to think that he's going to pull the old double cross on me once we find out where Katherine has taken Damon.

"I'm at the London Lancester Hotel, room 402," I said. "You know what? I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Fair enough," said Stefan. "I should be there within the next ten minutes, provided there isn't any traffic." He is about to hang up but he does, he adds, "Oh, Elena? We'll find him. I know you love him and that you'd do anything to get him back. Your sister is going to pay for what she's done."

I feel tears sting my eyes as I hear him say this and nod as I hang up. Once I'm off the phone, I urge myself to calm down, since I know that Damon would want me to be at my strongest for when I faced Katherine. Taking a deep breath, I pick up my gun and place it in the holster on my belt. I then place my jacket on over it, walk out of the room, and head toward the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby as soon as I enter.

After what seems like an eternity, I reach my destination and sit down in the chairs to wait for Stefan to arrive. I see him walk in five minutes later, just like he promised. Smiling slightly, I go toward him and hug him.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Stefan."

He nods and hugs me back. "It's really no big deal. Damon would want you to have someone to protect you on this mission, so I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

I nod as well and step back. Then, without another word, we leave the hotel and get into the rental car that Stefan got from the airport. As we drive away, I say a silent prayer that we find Damon safe and sound.

_Be brave for me until we find you, my love,_ I thought. _Katherine won't win. She may have gotten away with shit in the past, but this time, she's going to feel every ounce of the hatred I have for her. _

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
